


Five Times Tony Got His Heart Broken + The One Time He Didn't

by Shellhead_Winghead



Series: Gotta Love Tony Stank [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Pepper bashing, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rhodey is literally the best omf, also sorry happy but i need you to bad, i usually love happy so dont @ me, im not a big pepper fan sorry peeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellhead_Winghead/pseuds/Shellhead_Winghead
Summary: When you fall in love with someone (romantic or platonic) and you realize it for the first time you cough up flower petals. But when you get your heart broken you cough up those exact petals and they're stained with blood. You also get the flower tattooed onto your skin somewhere.akaFive times tony got his heart broken and the one time he didn't





	Five Times Tony Got His Heart Broken + The One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that some parts are very short, I'm tired and its 2:39 am right now

~~~~ **Sunset Bain** ~~~~

Tony was 15 when he met Sunset and instantly captivated by her. Her flirting brought him down to his knees and her touches weakened him. Tony had never been more in love until he met Sunset.

Rhodey had warned him, saying that she could trick him, they were competitors after all. But Sunset had promised Tony that she didn't care about Baintronics, she just cared about _Tony_. It wasn't much of a surprise when precisely two weeks later Tony was coughing up sunflower petals. The deep red fading into the pretty orange, just like a Sunset. Sunset never tried to get his attention while he was working on blueprints and prototypes for his dad, she even encouraged it. Tony would happily show her the blueprints when she asked, he was in _love_. Oh how naive of him, four weeks later he got a call from his dad. Tony ignored it, waiting for Sunset to come back to his dorm. Three more calls later Tony finally picked up and immediately met the rage filled voice of Howard Stark.

His dad was screaming at him about Baintronics stealing their blueprints and tech, he screamed and raged at Tony but all he could feel was dread. There was no way Sunset could do this to him. She said she was in love, she coughed up white daisies for him. Tony hung up in the middle of Howard's ranting and called Sunset.

Two rings in and Sunset picked up.

"S-Sunny? I-Is it true?" Tony's voice quivered.

"Is what true"

"Baintronics h-has the blu-lueprints that I-I only showed you"

Sunset let out a cruel, cold laugh and Tony felt his heart freeze. _Oh no no no no no._

"Of course I did, stupid, why would anyone want to be with _you_, hahaha" Sunset's cackle faded as Tony dropped his phone and just sat in his dorm room.

Minutes later Tony rushed to the bathroom, retching as bloodied petals spewed from his mouth. Letting out a wrenching sob, Tony staggered to his bed and shakily called Rhodey.

"Yo-you were ri-right"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~ **Tiberius Stone** ~~~~

Tony was 17 when he met Tiberius fucking Stone. He had been at some charity gala his mom had forced him to go to. 

"It'll be good for the press Tony"

"It's a good experience Tony"

"You might meet someone Tony"

_Tony Tony Tony blah blah blah, meet someone my ass._

A painful twitch near his right shoulder blade got him wincing about the though of Sunset and her stupid flowers. He totally wasn't bitter.

Rhodey hadn't been able to make it so Tony was all alone with all the vultures waiting for just the right moment for Tony to cause a scene. Which he wasn't. Probably. I guess we'll just have to see.

Tony had actually been the one to go up to Ty, not by choice, but the though counts right?

His mom had forced him to try and sweet talk Viastone into giving a quite _considerable_ donation to the charity. So Tony sighed, down three shots of vodka, and swaggered over to man, press smile and all. Ty was great to talk to, he was surprisingly smart and was mostly able to charm Tony into giving him real smiles throughout the night. When the gala had ended, Ty slipped Tony his number and winked, "hope you can give me a text gorgeous" and walked off.

Tony, of course, told Rhodey about Tiberius, wanting his opinion.

"look man, if you wanna give it a shot, go for it, I support you. If Tibber or whatever doesn't seem like he's gonna fuck you over then text him man, you never know"

"Honeybear it''s _Tiberius_, where the fuck did you even come up with _Tibber_, and I think I'm gonna do it, wish me luck"

Tony was cautious at first but within the first two months everything was amazing. Ty took him out and bought him all kinds of expensive gifts, showered him in attention and love until that _"love"_ became backhanded comments and harsh insults. Saying he wasn't good enough, he could do better, stop trying to draw attention to yourself you attention whore. But Tony could live with that, he was in _love_, he never told Ty though, didn't want him thinking he was desperate for love. The beautiful gray iris petals covered the bathroom counter and Tony would have to strain to see the medium sized tattoo right smack in the middle of his back.

One day Tony came home to their cozy penthouse and froze when he saw how drunk Ty was, and also because he was currently throwing stuff everywhere and shouting.

"Ty what the hell!" Tony yelped at more glass got shattered.

Ty froze and slowly turned around to see Tony, a predatory smile stretching his lips.

"_Tonyyy_" Ty singsonged, and Tony's skin prickled uneasily, the hairs on his neck standing up.

Ty stalked forward and roughly grabbed Tony, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Ty started to pull off Tony's clothes when Tony shoved him away.

"Ty you're drunk, go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning"

Ty ignored him and dragged Tony back, managing to rip all of Tony's buttons when Tony struggled and managed to tumble away.

"What the fuck Ty! I said no!"

-and then Ty's hand hit him faster than a whip, snapping Tony's head to the side with the force of it. Gingerly, Tony touched his throbbing cheek and looked at Ty, horror and shock written on his face. Ty's face mirrored the latter, looking at his hand in shock before he took a step forward.

"Tony, honey, I'm so sorry-"

Tony scrambled away from him, hand to his cheek at he glanced at the door, "stay the fuck away from me Tiberius"

The taller mans face darkened in anger and he took a threatening step towards Tony, "Listen here you piece of shi-"

Tony bolted. He slammed the door open and ran down the stairs and into the gloomy Manhattan streets, the rain making his cheek sting. Tony's eyes stung as he raced to an ally and threw up, blood and torn iris petals falling from his mouth.

"Are you ok- oh dear" Tony looked up to a slightly blurry female face.

"Oh poor thing, who did this to you" she reached out and Tony flinched away from the touch, the woman's gaze looked even sadder than before.

Tony wiped away the blood and stray petals before slowly straightening out. Blinking a few times Tony made out the face of the woman. She looked to be in her late 30's, warm brown eyes that matched her olive skin, her ebony hair slightly wet from underneath her umbrella.

"I'm sorry" Tony croaked and the woman vehemently shook her head.

"No no honey, you've obviously been through enough. Why don't you come back to my place, it's warm and I can make some coffee"

"Thank you ma'am, my name is Tony"

"No problem dear, I'm Sadie"

~~~

Even more than 20 years later Tony was still in contact with the wonderful woman

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~ **Obadiah Stane** ~~~~

When his parents died, more specifically his mom, Obi had been there for him. He was there through the drugs, the alcohol, the parties, the injuries, even more. Obi was more of a father than Howard ever was. Sure he could be a bit pushy when it came to Tony making weapons but the board was always up their asses so it wasn't that unusual. 

Then Afghanistan happened. Three fucking months in the cave, fucking Yinsen and Tony couldn't do it anymore. He quit making weapons, he quit killing all those innocent people with the weapons _he_ created. Obi hadn't been happy but neither was Rhodey, but Rhodes got over it and Tony was sure Obi would too. He was so so wrong. He still remembered the bone deep terror when Obi removed his actual heart, how he manipulated Tony and Tony had never felt more broken and used. Hell, it made Sunset and Tiberius look fucking _small_. When Obi left, Tony sat there paralyzed, choking on his own blood and nightshade petals meant for a man that though of him as a "golden goose".

He nearly sobbed when he blew Obi up, couldn't take it when his father figure turned out even worse than Howard.

For the third time in Rhodey's life, he comforted Tony through his heartbreak once more. The man curled up on his chest while he let out gut wrenching sobs and coughed up petals. Rhodey wished more than ever he could've destroyed everyone who hurt Tony.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~ **Pepper Potts** ~~~~

Virginia "Pepper" Potts was one of the best things in Tony's life. She didn't put up with his bullshit and knew how to knock him down a peg. So it wasn't really his fault when he inevitably fell in love with her. And it actually went well for the most part, a year, his longest romantic relationship.

Pepper hated the superhero business but she understood that he couldn't stop, for the most part. Her screaming didn't affect him as much as Tiberius's did so he was good. Sure she called him a few names, pushed his limits in the bedroom but it was all good. He was great. Until he wasn't.

Tony knew Pepper had been going to random places but he never checked up on her because he never felt the reason to, he liked respecting people's privacy. He only asked Jarvis if she was safe and to alert him if she was ever in danger. Pepper had forced him to go to a conference by himself and Tony had reluctantly agreed but only cause they had gotten into a fight and Tony was trying to make up with her.

"Ok I'll go" Pepper's eyes fluttered upwards when he spoke, annoyance radiating off her.

"Yeah whatever, get ready"

Tony walked up to her, "Love you Pep" and leaned up to give her a kiss -damn those heels- and she quickly dodged him and walked into the elevator.

"Just go Tony" she huffed, annoyance dripping in her tone. Hurt bloomed in his chest but he nodded and went back to his room.

The conference had ended early and Tony had wanted to surprise her. He bought some flame lily's -what he coughed up- and went into the elevator buzzing with excitement.

"Sir, I believe you shouldn't go to visit Ms. Potts"

"Why not Jarv, I'm happy to see her"

"Sir, please, it's unwise to-"

"Mute, I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna let you ruin my mood"

The elevator opened and Tony strolled out, ready to give Pepper some flowers when he halted, eyes wide as he took in the scene.

Pepper and Happy were currently half naked, Pepper's hand lazily curled around the older mans dick as they were in a deep kiss until Tony walked in. They quickly broke apart as soon as they saw the billionaire.

"Tony! Why didn't you say you were coming back early"

Happy gave his boss a guilty look as he fixed himself and Tony didn't answer before he sprinted back into the elevator and ordered Jarvis to take him to his workshop.

Jarvis stayed silent as he sadly watched his creator puke up flame colored petals, blood slowly dribbling out of his mouth as the genius slid down the wall and started silently sobbing. Within seconds Jarvis sent scathing emails to Ms. Potts and Mr. Hogan, telling them how they were fired and how a restraining order would be placed against him. Next Jarvis contacted Colonel Rhodes and informed him on what happened. The man had cursed and told Jarvis to put him on video call and Jarvis felt deep in his coding true rage as he watched his creator, his _dad_, sob about the fourth time he had his heartbroken. Jarvis internally snarled and ripped through Ms. Potts information, destroying any chance of her getting a new job and the same for Mr. Hogan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~ **Steve Rogers** ~~~~

Tony had hated Steve when he first met him, the two throwing venomous insults at each other and Steve's words had shaken Tony up but he pulled himself together, the world was at stake. Later, after they defeated Loki, Steve had apologized. It surprised Tony, but he respected that and apologized as well, he even asked if Steve had wanted to stay in the Tower with him and Bruce. Surprisingly, Steve said yes. It started off good, Bruce and Tony would work in the lab while Steve would sketch mostly Tony or the armor. A few months later, the spies joined them and it was amazing. The family Tony finally got, even Thor stopped by once in a while. It was _good_, a year into living together and Steve asked Tony out, all red faced and nervous and Tony accepted. 

It was truly amazing, Steve would let Tony do his stuff while he was sketching and then they'd go have movie nights or team dinners and it was perfect. Tony he had proof that Steve wasn't lying when he said he loved him, both the butterfly pea flowers and the bright red hibiscus petals were framed in their bedroom.

Until Steve apparently went "undercover" and disappeared for months and Tony was worried. Steve would call here and there but never for long before he had to go. He noticed that Natasha and Maximoff were gone and a feeling of dread hit him months later when he saw the news about Lagos. That Maximoff had tried to contain an explosion and ended up destroying part of a building and killing many people. Tony shook when Thaddeus Ross showed up with the Accords, Rhodey immediately siding with him while Steve didn't. But Tony understood and wasn't angry or hurt, just slightly saddened. Then Siberia happened.

He felt like he was watching a different person control his body after Tony watched the video. 

_steveknewsteveknewsteveknewsteveknewsteveknew_

He _lied_.

Tony felt pain, rage, hurt as he attacked Barnes and Ste-Rogers, he didn't want to kill them, no. Just make them hurt like he did, so he fought as viciously as possible without causing permanent damage. When he blew off Barnes arm, Ste-no Rogers! eyes filled with rage and Tony felt true fear as Rogers started to bash in the armor with his shield.

"We're in love, Tony"

and if that wasn't the killing blow.

"So were we"

and Steve brought down that shield, the metal crushing the suit and firmly planting into his chest. Pain exploded and Tony shouted things he couldn't now remember as he choked and vomited bright violet flowers, more blood than what was normal. The last thing he remembered was a loud engine and snow blowing over him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~ **Peter Quill** ~~~~

Meeting Peter was... interesting so to say. The Guardians were definitely a handful to deal with, especially with the rocky Accords views but Tony managed to convince the Council to let them stay because they had saved Tony's life. Peter was like a refreshing glass of scotch -or was it water-, he didn't treat Tony like he was glass and easily joked around with him. Peter was also very annoying and stubborn when he needed to be, like whenever he needed to eat or sleep or take a stupid break, he would just badger Tony until he couldn't focus and he would give up. Whenever Peter flirted with him Tony would always flirt back but never tried to think much of it, he didn't want to set himself for more heartbreak but apparently his heart didn't give a fuck because not even a fucking _month_ later, Tony was coughing up star flowers. Being the idiotic and emotionally challenged genius he was, Tony told nobody and proceeded to cry every night over a man who didn't want him.

It was actually Rhodey who pulled both Peter's and Tony's heads outta their asses and set them up on a blind date where they hesitantly told each other that they loved one another. Six months later and Tony was sporting a very _large_ engagement ring, a very handsome man, and a team who loved and supported him.

~~~~

Tony took a deep breath as he waited for the Rogues to enter the compound. He fiddled with the actual mood ring that Peter had given him when he proposed and boy that ring actually was real not some hot/cold reaction ring. Right now, the ring was currently swirling an ugly blackish green, most nervous and angry. Tony wished Peter was here but the Guardians were off world when the Council announced that Tony was to greet the Rogues, everyone protested but the Council wasn't having it and put their foot down.

"Boss, the Rogues have landed" Friday murmured in his earpiece and Tony took a shaky breath before he steeled himself. 

The doors opened and there stood his old team. Tony took them in with an empty look. Rogers was sporting a beard that resembled Thor's, Natasha's hair was _blonde_ and oh boy, that definitely _wasn't_ the look for her. Maximoff was glaring daggers, red magic swirling but Tony wasn't worried in the slightest. Barton's hair also changed and low key looked better and Wilson and Lang just looked the same. Barnes was avoiding everyone's gaze and shuffled uncomfortably when he noticed Tony's eyes on him. Tony eyed his left shoulder with a thoughtful frown, _I thought Rogers would basically force T'Challa to make Barnes an arm, huh_.

"Tony"

"It's Dr. Stark for you Mr. Rogers, we like to keep it professional around here" Tony interrupted, giving Rogers an uninterested look.

"Of course you're going to be petty Stark-"

"Oh shut up Barton, no one cares what you think"

Barnes let out an honest to god chuckle at that before he looked up and the smile quickly fell away and he went back to looking at the floor. Interesting.

Rogers glared at Tony, taking a step forward, and before anyone could move, Tony had a repulsor pointed at the soldiers chest. Everyone tensed and Rogers took a careful step back.

"Tony-"

"Dr. Stark"

"_Dr. Stark_," Rogers voice was dripping with sarcasm, "what do you think you're doing. The compound's changed since we were last here, this isn't our home anymore"

Tony gave Rogers a disbelieving look, "You were gone for two years, did you expect it to be exactly the fucking same Rogers"

Rogers puffed out his chest in obvious challenge but Maximoff spoke up before he could.

"So you're going to take away our home too Stark, you can't just stop huh, think you're better than us all" the witch snarled, eyes glowing red. Tony took a slight step back.

"Yes Ms. Maximoff, I think I'm better than all of _you_ but not my other teammates, just you guys" Tony gave a blank look to everyone.

Maximoff growled, "It's not going to work Stark, you can't humiliate us!" and with that, Maximoff threw a wave of red towards Tony.

Tony flinched but didn't try to do anything else as a green wall blocked the toxic red from going near Tony.

"_Surrrprriisseeee"_ a sugary voice sang from behind him. Tony smirked, this would be fun.

Tony heard the entire group gasp and Tony snorted until he was jumping away from a blocked explosion, bright green magic protecting him.

"Jesus Barton, do you really have no fucking common sense," Tony stared at the crumbling wall near him, scorch marks everywhere, "for fucks sake!"

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE" Barton roared as he stood in battle stance, the Rogues mimicking the archer.

Raising an amused eyebrow, Tony glanced at Loki then them, "Who? Lokes here? He's apart of the Avengers, my lil frosty bff"

Rogers spluttered, "An Avenger?! Tony are you crazy!" Loki chuckled and glanced at Tony.

"Honestly, I have no clue" Tony shrugged and chuckled, giving Rogers a challenging stare.

The blonde seemed to be at lost for words as he took in the friendly stance between Loki and Tony.

"What's wrong Rogers, Lokes got your tongue," Tony fist bumped Loki, "I'm a comedian haha"

"Boss, Mr. Quill wanted me to inform you that he waiting for you in your room, and I quote, "I saw that you had a pest problem so I just sent Loki Doki to take care of it for you"

Tony smiled warmly at the mage, "Thanks Lokes, you know how much it means to me"

"Of course Anthony" Loki rubbed his thumb into the snowflake tattoo on Tony's wrist before grinning and letting go.

"Record everything Fri!" Tony exclaimed as he bounded down the hall.

"Will do Boss" amusement colored Friday's voice.

"_I'm going to have so much fun with you all_"

~~~~

Hours later, Peter and Tony were chuckling as they ate popcorn, watching Loki absolutely destroy the Rogues. Tony gave a wicked witch cackle when Loki sent semi naked Romanoff's to chase down Steve and give him a lap dance. Barton shrieked when giant spiders chased him through the vents. Romanoff and Maximoff were trying to rescue Clint and Wilson and Lang were throwing every sticky thing they could find at each other and at the others. Barnes was the only one unaffected, per Tony's request, and he was watching the entire thing with an amused grin.

_I could get used to this_, Tony though as he gazed at Peter's laughing smile, _yeah, I definitely can_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed it :)))


End file.
